The Unknown
by inuyashafanlover3
Summary: May Machiko is a descendent from Kagome and Inu Yasha and has to come up with a way to save the last Youkai and Hanyou. But first she had to go and convince the hardest Youkai of them all. Lord Sesshomaru, rated for later chaptores.
1. The Plan

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inu Yasha. Oh how I wish I did own them though. Because then I could make then do anything…. But I don't own them. *pouts*

Summery- May Machiko is a seventeen year old Miko with her eighteenth coming up. But the urgency of her mission to save the remaining Youkai and Hanyou make her journey to the western Lord so convince the hardest Youkai of them all. Lord Sesshomaru. Let's see how her adventures take her.

My name is May Machiko and I am a human Miko. The only difference with me and all the other Miko's that I have seen heard about and read about is that on my eighteenth birthday I was going to start to change in a Youkai Miko. The thing is that I am the retainer for a demon known as the Fire god. He was imprisoned many years ago within the Miko called Kagome. No one has ever looked like the Miko sense she was the reincarnation from another Miko weaker then her names Kikyou. They where almost identical but the fact that Kagome came from the future to live here in the past. There is a war going on now within my years of birth and as the scary thing is I just wish for there to be a balance between the remaining Youkai and the ever growing population of humans. Because of who I am I have found that it would be best for the remaining Youkai to create what is known as a barrier to keep the humans uninterested in some parts of land and make it seem as if there was no land there to begin with. With this they would be able to live if they chose to be in an all Hanyou and Youkai land or in the human land blending in with them. The only problem I face is that no one wish's to listen to what I have to say. It would be a foul proof plan. Now I just need to persuade the first Lord Youkai. And I am stuck with non other than the Lord Sesshomaru himself.

It was going to be a five day travel all by myself. If I could not change or interest the Great Lord Sesshomaru I wasn't going to be able to change the minds of all the lesser Lords that fill his court. I specialized in both bow and arrow and with swords. I held two swords made by Totosai. He had needed something from me in order to make them. So I had given him a crystal that held a lot of my own spiritual powers. Through having so much he made me twin swords. Finding that it was easier that way I had to learn how to wield them and also the attacks I was allowed to do. Totosai had told me about two other swords. Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. Tetsusaiga is a sword from earth one that can kill one hundred demons in one fell swipe. Where as Tenseiga if formed from heaven and can kill the death demons and save one hundred humans in one swipe. He sounded so proud of his work that I couldn't help ask if he could make me something along the way of the other swords. I remembered his questions quite well:

"_Why would you need a weapon so powerful Miko?" He asked and I had started to look around worried. _

"_It's that I have a rather large task in front of me and I would like to have protection from what is going to be needed." I had said with my hands up waving as if to show him I meant no harm in anything I wanted._

"_You are a Miko could you not do that yourself." He said looking at me almost as if I was a black Miko. A black Miko only wishes for power. _

"_I can assure you Totosai that I only find the swords you make before me more formidable. I just wish to have protection. I am no black witch and I do not seek the power for my own. My ancestor Kagome would look down upon me if I did so." I had said and when I said that something seemed to flash behind his eyes. As if mentioning my ancestor to him made him realize where I was coming from. He held me then and I held him with whatever he needed of me. He told me it was going to be a three day process and that I could stay with him till then._

"Take care of yourself on your mission now May. I don't want to hear that you have died from some minor demon now. Keep your guard up and remember bath every day." My teacher said. She taught me of everything I needed to live and some things passed down from the Miko Kagome. She had married Inu Yasha and they had children but found that it wasn't the cause of my change.

"I hope to be back before I turn eighteen. If not I will make it back before anything could fall upon me and happen." I told her and she smiled. She held a gift of her own. She held the dreams of foresight. She could see snap shots of the future and tell me when things would happen. But recently she has been getting images but nothing she could tell me. Like she saw something but she couldn't tell me or it would through off the whole time line.

"Remember don't let him back down without a good fight. I will be watching you." My mentor said and I nodded my head in a bow. I then kissed her head and walked with my head held high facing the west. I took a deep breath for courage and started my journey. My first steps to the goal I wish to reach to bring peace and safety to all.

Created by inuyashafanlover3, thank you for reading and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can type and think it up. Comment please.


	2. First Day

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inu Yasha. Oh how I wish I did own them though. Because than I could make then do anything…but I don't own them. *pouts*

Summery- May Machiko is a seventeen year old Miko with her eighteenth coming up. But the urgency of her mission to save the remaining Youkai and Hanyou mad her journey to the western Lord so convince the hardest Youkai of them all. Lord Sesshomaru. Let's see how her adventures take her.

It was the first day and the sun was setting. I found I was heading on a worn out path but found a field surrounded by woods. Through the field was a winding stream carrying fresh water for her and I could see some steam coming from a bolder border area meaning I had found the perfect place to make camp. I grabbed my bag and placed it down on the ground. Grabbing some wood that I had found along the way and thought to grab for wood I started a small fire and as it was going I went out and found more fire wood. When I came however I saw a woman sitting by the fire. I looked to her and found that she was tired and her kimono was torn and scratched. She caught me and stood suddenly. I dropped my wood and put up my hands. She looked to me and I saw that she was part Youkai. More than Hanyou but not the same.

"My name is May Machiko and if you need I can let you camp here with me." I said and I watched as the woman became more defenseless. "Um I won't hurt you or anything." I said and she seemed to relax. I watched as her eyes turned from a pink color to more brown.

"I just need a fire and rest." The woman said and I got a closer look at her. She had really long brown hair with some of it in a ponytail on the top of her head. Her kimono was elegantly made and she almost looked as if she was royal. Her eyes where a chocolate brown and she held elegance and grace in her every move.

"May I know your name?" I asked and she looked over to me almost on guard again.

"My name is Rin." She said and I bent down to pick up all my wood for the fire and walk to it.

"Hello Rin, my name is May Machiko. I am a Miko from the local temple back south." I said and started to work out on the food. I grabbed a bowl and utensils. Grabbing some water from the stream I started to boil the water for tea. "Would you care for some tea?" I asked and she looked to me suspiciously. "Oh you're frightened by me because I am a Miko. I promise you on my ancestor Kagome that I will not harm you. I actually seek passage through the western lands in order to talk to the Lord. I have thought of a way to help stop the war that is going on between the races." I said and she looked to me almost wonderingly.

"This ancestor you speak about. What was her full name?" Rin asked and I smiled to her.

"You are the first to ask me that question. Kagome liked to be called by her true name as Kagome Higurashi but she married Inu Yasha a half demon. She held the Shikon jewel and protected these lands. She was strong and beautiful. She fought and won against the half demon named Naraku and created peace on this land for quite a few years. But now the wars have started and I seek to bring peace again." As I explained who my ancestor was she seemed to grow in understanding. "I have an extra kimono if you would like to take a bath in the spring behind that rock area." I told her and she looked to me. "I'll cook something while you bath." I said and looked through my bad. I pulled out a blue kimono and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said and I nodded. I pulled out a package of meat and took out a pan to cook the meat. The stars started to shine and I loved to look at them. They looked so well next to the moon but when I looked there was no moon. I sighed and knew that the only light that we would be getting will be from the fire. I cooked and grabbed some fruit I had dried for the trip. I waited and soon after the meat was done she showed up and smiled to me. After removing the food she through her kimono into the fire. It release a blue flame and I looked to her. "The smell is too deep within the fabric to remove." She said and I nodded my head in understanding. I didn't know what smell she was talking about but there were times when there was nothing else you could do but to burn the thing after a certain point.

"Okay. Where are you heading to?" I asked her when she looked to me.

"I am heading to the western lands." She said and I nodded my head.

"Then you can join me. I would like to have you join me to it then." I said and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said and we silently eat. When we finished eating she talked about something that she knew but she never told me anything that was important. She kept herself entertained until I needed to sleep. I pulled out a fur and slept with that next to the fire. I starred at the night sky and waited till sleep took a hold of me.

Second chapter is done! These are not long I am sorry about that but I seem to be having writers block and I am doing this to help me out. Maybe I will get my mojo back. Comments would be lovely thank you! Inuyashafanlover3!


	3. Authors notes

Authors Notes

Sorry about not updating. I was working on the rest of this story and had like about to more captures to add but something has come up in my life and I have lost all my stories I was working on. In paper and on the computer I once had so I have to start writing everything from scratch. I can remember something I had in the stories but not all so it's going to take me some time to find out where I am going with this story and how it's going to come out. So please hold on a while longer before the next chapter comes out.


End file.
